<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberry-chocolate macaroons (and sunsets in the park) by catjpeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169057">strawberry-chocolate macaroons (and sunsets in the park)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjpeg/pseuds/catjpeg'>catjpeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Humor, Pre-Canon, it’s gay and it’s rushed but it’s here, oh yes i edited the spelling and spacing errors so that u can read in peace B), what else can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjpeg/pseuds/catjpeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's usually the time for dinner, the time when moms and dads get home from work, when school buses stop their commutes, and when people start to wind down for the day.</p><p>This is the time of day where people start to relax in their homes.</p><p>Unless you’re Michiru and Nazuna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru/Hiwatashi Nazuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strawberry-chocolate macaroons (and sunsets in the park)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*points to my reflection in mirror* Idiot? idiot.</p><p>anyways this mizuna fic is rushed and gay. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunset light brushed and blazed the sky, spreading its vibrant orange and purple colors across billowy clouds and spilling golden orange light through the leaves of the trees.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The fresh, cool, September wind gently waved the trees and scattered the leaves raked across town. The cool air had set in last month and it was only getting colder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really, no one thought summer would be over that soon. Summer is supposed to be endless, forever, young and chasing, but autumn was a time of peace, overpriced pumpkin spice lattes, and Halloween.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> School starts, the heat is over, and leaves start to fall off the trees.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's usually the time for dinner, the time when moms and dads get home from work, when school buses stop their commutes, and when people start to wind down for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unless you’re Michiru Kagemori.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Yeah mom, I'll be back before 10! Don't worry about me! Yes, yes, I know, I don't have school tomorrow, mom. It's Friday! Yeah, I love you too, bye!" Michiru pressed the hang up button on her phone. She breathed in the fresh fall air. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To no surprise, autumn was Michiru's favorite season. She'd waited all summer for this cool feeling to come back to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at her phone again and opened her contacts list. "I'd better text Naz to see if she brought those macaroons," She said, tapping her screen. She adjusted the bag full of sandwiches leaning off of her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;<span class="Apple-converted-space">                                    Naz     </span></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Did you get the macaroons? </span> <span class="s2">sent at 8:05 pm</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">yeah </span> <span class="s2">sent at 8:05 pm</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">did u get the sandwiches </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yeah. I’m on my way to the park right now. </span> <span class="s2">sent at 8:06 pm</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">sweet. ill see u there </span> <span class="s2">sent at 8:06 pm</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">—————————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  Michiru took a deep breath and began walking to the park. She looked around at all the buildings surrounding her. Each apartment was shrouded in golden and purple light, and every tree was losing its foliage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sped up her pace and walked out of her neighborhood. All the shops, and stands, and everything else in her part of the city appeared, and the noisy bustle of city life reached her ears. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For some reason, Michiru always felt tied to the city. Like it was her calling. The bright lights, the noisy chatter, the constant traffic-- it all seemed to make sense to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">These are people, and they have lives and children. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Families of their own.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> Each one holds a different set of beliefs, tells different stories. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They're all different in their own unique ways.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru sighed, and for a second she tried to imagine the lives of each and every one of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe that lady over there buys roses to put in a vase. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe that kid at that traffic light wants a dog for christmas. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe that man that just drove by loves coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Every person that passed by was a new story.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least, that's what Michiru thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot she was waiting for the pedestrian signal on the sign to turn green so she could walk across the street. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People already had started passing by her. She adjusted the bag of snacks on her shoulder and walked across the road, taking a second to look at all the cars headlights, before sprinting to the other sidewalk. Just a few more blocks to the park.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nazuna brushed aside her hair from her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the past few minutes, she'd been idling at the front entrance to the park, waiting for Michiru to arrive.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The wind kept repeatedly blowing her hair into her eyes, and each time, she had to adjust it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She brushed off her skirt and positioned the macaroon box higher in her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She should be here by now.." Nazuna said, checking her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Naz! Nazuna! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! See there was this car wreck on this one street, and I had to wait a few minutes to cross!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Michiru came running over to the front entrance, waving her hands in the air and shouting.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nazuna jumped up from where she was, slipping her phone back into her coat pocket. "It's fine. You're only 5 minutes off time." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "I did promise we'd be here right by 8:30." Michiru said, scratching the back of her head. "My mom said she really wanted me to be home before midnight,” She smiled, slipping the bag off of her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"A bit later than normal, actually. Maybe it’s because now that I’m 14 she lets me have a curfew past sunset.” Michiru continued, slipping out a sandwich from her bag. </span>"So now I guess you wanted to go sit on the bench?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You read my mind." Nazuna replied, taking Michiru's hand and leading her to one of the benches that sat in front of the playground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That bench, the one where they always sat, every Friday when they went to the park to each sandwiches and talk about life. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bench they'd been sitting on for the past two years since they've known each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That bench, in particular, was located underneath two large trees, providing shade in the hot summer months. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In front of the bench was the playground, and especially, Michiru's favorite part of the playground, the jungle gym.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sometimes Michiru would climb on top of it and claim herself "KING OF THE PLAYGROUND!" while Nazuna cheered her on, recording the whole thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The bench that hosted so many conversations, macaroon-eating races, earbud sharings, and more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That bench? That bench was their bench.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Michiru fell down on the bench and exhaled. "You should've seen that car wreck. It was crazy! Two cars totally piled up on each other, destroyed! Not really sure what happened to the people in the car, though. I'm gonna assume they're fine," She said, adjusting her hands behind her head and relaxing on the bench. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Better than those beastmen I saw on the news earlier," Nazuna continued, cracking open the pack of macaroons. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Beastmen? I thought they were all in Anima City." Michiru said, fixing her gaze upon the other set of bright lights beyond the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Anima City, it was called. Established around 2010, it was meant to be a safe haven for beastmen.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Michiru thought all beastmen lived there.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She took a bite of her peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's happened to them?" Michiru asked, with a mouthful of food.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "I saw it on the news last night. A bunch of beastmen got shot. They were all critically injured, and they had to be taken to the hospital. The police report said there's a bunch of anti-beastmen coalitions around here, and that if this continues, our city won't be safe for beastmen to live in anymore." Nazuna replied, taking a orange macaroon out of the case in her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That really sucks. I thought all beastmen were safe here." Michiru said, swallowing another bite of her sandwich.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Truth be told, she'd never actually met a beastman.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her mom always told her stories about how the beastmen and the humans established the world together.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> Guess thats not true anymore,</em> Michiru thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She swallowed a lump in her throat, and she</span>
  <span class="s1"> turned to Nazuna.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Do you think we'll ever meet a beastman?" Michiru asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nazuna looked back at her. "We might. We might not. Or, maybe, the beastmen might meet us," She said, smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru groaned. "You and your inspirational quotes," She retorted, jokingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "I mean, as long as we stay in our own lives, we shouldn't have to worry about whether we'll see a beastman or not. I mean, think about it. We have plans of our own, Michiru," Nazuna said, crunching the orange macaroon. "Every day, we'll work harder towards our dreams. Why worry about meeting beastmen when we could be achieving our goals?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess you're right. You want to become a famous singer, I'd wanna get the world's greatest basketball player. As long as we follow the road we think is right, we won't have to worry about anything going wrong," Michiru replied, now holding an empty sandwich bag in her hands.</span>
  <span class="s1"> "And you're supposed to eat the sandwich before you eat the macaroons, Naz."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Michiru laughed, and wiped the leftover jelly off of her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nazuna smiled. "I brought them, so I get to eat them first. Plus, no one's around to tell us we can't have macaroons for dinner, you know." She said with a sly expression, nudging Michiru with her arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, since I'm finished with my sandwich, I'd like to have one, thank you very much." Michiru said, reaching for the macaroons in the case, brushing her hand against Nazuna's arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru pulled away to stick the macaroon in her mouth. Just as she was about to eat it, she looked at Nazuna.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "You know, you usually stop me whenever I do that." Michiru said, lifting her hand down onto her leg, facing Nazuna with an air of slyness, slowly turning to concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nazuna's expression was nothing short of, well, confusing to Michiru. Her face was a bright red, her eyes were wide open, and she was clutching her macaroon box on her lap, and looking directly at Michiru. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, Naz? Helloooo! Earth to Nazuna!” Michiru waved her hands in front of Nazuna’s face.</span>
  <span class="s1"> “You still there or did the rocket ship leave the space station?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, uhm, y-yeah, I’m still here..” Nazuna replied dazily.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Michiru exhaled. “Great, because I thought your soul left your body for a second there.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Nazuna cleared her throat and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “So.. uh.. you said you had a basketball game coming up? What’s that like?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru immediately knew Nazuna was trying to change the subject, but she decided to go along with it anyways. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s gonna be a pretty good one from the looks of it. Training over the summer really paid off, I think I’m gonna be fit to win the first game of the year. Amazing, right?” Michiru smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, wow, <em>sports.</em> Hope that goes well for you.” Nazuna did jazz hands and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what about your singing audition? Did you get the role yet?” Michiru asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, er... I haven’t signed up yet.” Nazuna replied, looking guilty. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You promised me that if I practiced basketball all summer, you’d practice your singing and sign up for that audition! Don’t you remember?” Michiru exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I got cold feet! I thought I wasn’t ready!” Nazuna said, crossing her arms and sighing. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pssh, what do you mean ‘Not ready?’ Naz, you’ve been working so hard to get this far! You’ve been practicing over and over! You’re probably even overqualified for this role!” Michiru said, getting up from the bench.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michiru, what do you mean?” Nazuna said, trying to grasp Michiru’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nazuna, listen.” Michiru said, walking towards the jungle gym.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s always gonna be someone who doesn’t believe in you or your dreams. There’s always gonna be someone who takes every open chance to criticize you. But the only person, the only opinion that’ll affect you is your own. I’ve seen what you can do. I’ve seen how hard you work. I know how you’ve dreamed of a chance like this!” Michiru said, reaching the top of the jungle gym. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve both worked so hard for our dreams, and we’ve come so far. I’m not giving up now, and neither should you, Nazuna!” Michiru shouted, lifting a fist in the air with a look of determination on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked down to see Nazuna staring back at her, wiping tears from her face, eyes sparkling. “I’ll do it, Michi. I’ll sign up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Michiru’s face lit up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? You’ll really do it?” Michiru exclaimed, jumping down from the jungle gym.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Absolutely. You’re my best friend. If you’re achieving your dream, so am I.” Nazuna replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s amazing!” Michiru dove in to hug her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I..think...you’re...suffocating..me..” Nazuna whispered, being stuck in Michiru’s grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, uh, right, sorry. Athlete’s strength.” She said, loosening her grip on hugging Nazuna. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d been relaxing like this for a while now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just the two of them, sitting together on the bench, eyes closed, sharing earbuds and macaroons. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone could probably even say they were in perfect sync. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least, Michiru probably was. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nazuna was shutting her eyes, desperately trying not to open them, trying to relax to the music. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru’s hand was cupped gently over Nazuna’s, and she was pretty sure Michiru could feel her hand perspiring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course she couldn’t relax.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She hadn’t been relaxing since they’d got here. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And whatever this feeling was, Nazuna couldn’t figure it out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Maybe it’s because she’s gotten stronger over the summer. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>M</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>aybe it’s because I’m just losing it over the fact that I didn’t sign up for that audition. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Maybe it’s because Michiru had the audacity to reach over for a macaroon for the 8th time in a row.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each time she felt this hot, stuffy feeling, she tried to justify it. But at this point? She was just trying to ignore it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because the more she kept thinking about it, the more it came back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the feeling that put butterflies in her stomach. It was the feeling that made her head turn to mush. It was the feeling that made her dizzy and her legs numb.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was.. love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Love. It felt so weird to think about.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Was it that thing that those two characters in a book couldn’t process well?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Was it what those two people at the cafe sipping from the same milkshake felt? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it more than just a material word in pop culture? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or a metaphor for forgiveness even to the worst people? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Nazuna, it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she felt it for Michiru. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She fumbled with the strawberry macaroon in her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her favorite flavor, and the macaroons in the case she always saved for last. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her stomached ached and it felt like she could throw up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nazuna winced. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Well, maybe if I throw up I get an excuse to leave.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em> And then I would ‘t have to be like this around Michiru.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought, sinking into the bench. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>And what is it about her that makes me want to kiss her so bad? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Am I finally cracking from the pressure of show business? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>What the hell, it’s probably nothing. Just some weird flu.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em> Snap out of it, idiot. Snap out of it, idiot. SNAP OUT OF IT—</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Nazuna? Is it alright if I take a chocolate macaroon? I sorta might’ve just ate the last lemon one, and I know you don’t want me eating any of the strawberry ones so I’ll just—“ Michiru reached over and slid the box off of Nazuna’s lap and took a few chocolate macaroons out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point, Nazuna didn’t really care if Michiru was blatantly claiming the case as her property. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was too lovestruck to even speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow she managed to utter something coherent, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, uh-er.. so uh, you know, love. What would—I don’t know. What would you think it’d feel like to be in love, Michi?” Nazuna uttered, rubbing her arm against her forehead, feeling how much she was sweating. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru looked at her with a dumbfounded look holding a half-eaten macaroon, crumbs scattered against her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, honestly, it feels great. It’s like an extended friendship, a promise to be together for life, you know, ride or die,” She smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">It feels great? She wouldn’t be saying that, unless—</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I sound kind of weird asking this, but.. er.. do you, you know, love someone? It’s okay, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I just—“ Nazuna stuttered, cutting herself off from saying anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I mean, yeah. This might sound a little crazy, but the person I like doesn’t give up. They’re brave, compassionate, hard-working, talented, super sweet, and—“ Michiru turned to face Nazuna, “they’re working hard to achieve their dream, just like I am.” </span>
  <span class="s1">She grinned, stroking her hand over Nazuna’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I like you. A lot, actually. I mean, if you don’t like me back, hey that’s fine but—“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nazuna shut her eyes and breathed in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed Michiru, who still had chocolate crumbs on her cheeks. On the lips. Like an <em>idiot,</em> she did it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire scene felt like it played out in a blur to Nazuna.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> One minute she was debating her feelings, the next she was embracing them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It didn’t matter to her though. She might’ve been sweating off half of her weight, but somehow being able to finally embrace her feelings made her feel eased.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She wasn’t anxious, or nauseous, or dizzy, or distant.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She was here. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under the stars and lights of the city.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At the park, at 9:30, on a Friday, in September, on the bench near the jungle gym.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! you made it to the end of this fic! mad respect for you for surviving the gay secondhand embarrassment that was this fic &lt;_&lt;</p><p>lights over the city has been SUCKING up my time recently, so i’d thought i’d give a lil something to the ao3 audience while i continue to work on it!</p><p>if you liked the fic, feel free to leave a kudos!<br/>and, if you want to see more updates on all of my fics (and other stuff too) feel free to check out my tumblr! https://elliestarss.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>